Raging Cow/Transcript
Here's Episode 15th for Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript The Beginning (The scenes opens up with a party going on) * Otis: All right, give it up, come on, Barn Boys in the house. (Everyone cheering) * Otis: '''Ok, Ok, time to bring the room down a little bit. Back by popular demands please put your paws together for the one- and, thanks goodness, the only- Sunset Shimmer!! (She play one note) * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That's all I know how to play this, guys. * '''Horse: '''Hey, you stink! The only thing more bad musical note than that you crear is your act. * '''Sunset Shimmer: WHY YOU LITTLE..... * Otis: Whoa, big fella, take it easy, we're all friends here. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, take it easy. * Horse: "Whoa," Did you just "Whoa" me? What am I, your polo pony? * Pip: You got a problem, Homes? Otis, don't take that, whip his oat-munching butt. * Otis: Okay, see, that's the kind of thing I'm always telling you isn't helpful. (The horse started to get angry, but he miss Otis as he was top of him) * Otis: Looking for me? (He jumps off) Whoo-Hoo! (And He lands on him) (Everyone is cheering) * Otis: Hey, do you guys like that? Hey, how 'bout this? (He lifts him) Prepare for my patented Crowd-Pleasing Heckler toss. (He toss him around and throw him out to the door) (Everyone is still cheering) * Otis: Yes, some animals may have been harmed in the making of this butt-kicking. Come on, hit it, boys. * Singer: Come on, Hillbillies! * Sunset Shimmer: Otis, you’re a lifesaver for saving my crear form there. Please enjoy this gift, I just got this from the last minute. (She give to Otis a fish) * Otis: Wow, Sunset, That is really thoughtful... And Revolting. * Abby: Nice moves, Otis, but next time you might want to follow up with a reverse whammy Airplane Spin Toss. * Otis: Laughing Ok, thanks Abby... I think I know what I'm doing. * ???: (offscreen) Very impressive, my boy. (The voice was coming from a porcupine who wears a business suit like his two cow bodyguards.) * ???: Otis is it? I have to say that I greatly admire your pugilistic tempestuosity? * Abby: Whispering I don't think those are real words. * Otis: Quiet, he seems to be praising me. * Tigger: Say, who you're you? * Bling: (to Tigger) Bling, Don Bling, Animal fight Promoter. * Sunset Shimmer: I heard about him. He's the best manager in animal wrestling ever. * Tigger: Yep that's him. * Bling: Otis, I think you have what it takes to make it in the professional wrestling game. * Otis: Really? Wow, being a pro wrestler is one of the 637 things I've always dreamed about. * Bling: (laughs) Your enthusiasm is like a tsunami of infectatiousness. * Otis: Thank you. (Whispers to his friends) What did he say? * Sunset Shimmer: (shrugs) * Abby: No clue. * Pip: Um, something about ketchup sandwich. * Wanda: You know I used to be a pro too. Mind if I join in? * Lynn: Yeah, me too? I could use a break from my FLIBBR. * -What does that green gloop have to do with wrestling? * Lynn: FLIBBR, not Flubber (rolls up her sleeve) it stands for football, lacrosse, ice hockey, baseball, basketball, and roller derby. And until I can work on getting basketball down, I need a new challenge. * Bling: I don't see why not. Your first fight will be tomorrow night. Meet me at ring side. Son, you and your 2 friends are gonna to be stars. * Otis: Now that I understand, Yes! * Abby: Oh, Otis, I so happy for you Lynn, and Wanda. Being a wrestler's always been my dream too. * Otis: Oh, Abby. When we're out there raining pain and hailing hurt on those who deserve it, it'll be for you. * Abby: Really? * Wanda: Nope. Sorry, Abby. Let us do the wrestling busisness. * Otis: Yeah, sorry. Come Wanda, let's rev it up and wrestle!!! (Later that night, at the wrestling rang) * Bessie: If you ask me, you should be in there instead of dum-dums. You got rasslin' in your blood, girl. * Abby: No, Bessie, Otis and Wanda are naturals. I'm too proper, too shy. COME ON, LET'S GET IT STARTED! PULL HIS LIMBS OFF AND BEAT HIM WITH HIS OWN LEG!!! (Otis and Wanda comes out) * Bling: The last thing I want is a nice clean fight. Now get in there and make it ugly. * Otis: You got it, Mr. Bling. * Timmy Turner: Wanda, are you sure about this? * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, you don't had a chance to takin' the opponent. * Rabbit: Pooh's right, you can't sued you're magic to win, you know. * Wanda: Don't worry guys, I'm a rebel. * Cosmo: And if she beaten to a pulp, I'll be single again * Wanda: Oh. WHAT!?!?! * Cosmo: Nothing, Nothing. * Wanda: I'm watching you. * Tigger: Get in there and show 'em a thing or three- (Otis and Wanda went in the ring) * Otis: You! We want you! * Wanda: We're gonna make you cry! * Otis: SAY OUR NAME! SAY IT!!!!- * Pip: Guys, guys, that's the Ref-- That's your opponent. (And their opponent is so scaring) * Otis: (Singing) OH, Milk me....! '' * '''Pip:' You two can do this. And if you both can't, I took out a comperehnsive life insurance policy. * Pig: Hey, guys, what kind of bandage do you want? I got super-gazsy for head trauma and extra-absorbent for multiple contusions. I figure you're gonna need... * Wanda: Neither! We don't need neither. We can do this. * Otis: Look, If we give it all we've got, I know we can... (bell dings) Mother. (Their opponent started to attacked them) * Bessie: Now, this is entertainment. Pass the Popcorn. * Timmy Turner: I bet they can do it. * Bessie: How so? * Timmy Turner: 20 bucks if they win. * Bessie: Deal. * Abby: Oh, I can't look. It's too much for my delicate constitution. GET HIM, GUYS, TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!! * Otis: I think we have a lot in common. Do you like hay? No, see, me neither. Whimpers (The opponent stop and fake his defeat) * Opponent: Ow, that hurt... Oh, I am losing consciousness. (He went down and black out) * Ref: One, two, three, you're out of here. (everyone is cherring for Otis and Wanda) * Otis: Huh... I must be stronger that I thought. * Wanda: Wow! I think you're gonna be great wrestle than me after all. * Bessie: Oh, well, can't win 'em all. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, pay up. * Piglet: Guys, I'm seen this isn't right. * Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Piglet. I smell a rat. (Pip smell himself) * Abby: Or a hedgehog. (Back in the ring) * Otis: Yes, We are the Greatest! No, seriously, I'm really good. The Middle (Backstage) * Bling: Otis, I got the perfect name for you: The Milk Machine * Pig: I was gonna suggest Poopy McHits-a-lot, but yours is good too. * Lynn: I got my own name, it's Lunatic Lynn * Bling: I like it. I predict your fame will surpass my wildest expectorations. * Otis: And that's good, yes? * Bling: Oh, baby, it's fantastic. (Everyone agreeing) * Abby: Hey, Otis, Wanda, can we talk to you? * Otis: Sure. How about next Tuesday? * Sunset Shimmer: Come on. * Abby: We think that fight was fixed. * Otis: Fixed, what are you talking about, fixed? * Wanda: Yeah, Otis's destroyed that palooka, come on. * Abby: Look, Wanda, We're sorry, but, Otis is not a good wrestler. * Otis: What? * Abby: I'm telling you, your clumsy body slam could've easily been countered with a scissor-nosed hammer lock. (She took out Peck) Or a double-curly pile driver. (Also took out Freddy as well) That cow wasn't even trying. * Wanda: Looked like he was. * Abby: No he wasn't. * Sunset Shimmer: You two better quit now while you have the chance. * Freddy: They makes a compelling argument. * Bling: Sounds to me like someone's jealous. * Otis: Ha, I'll say. * Wanda: Yeah, it's eating you alive that our wrestling career is talking off and yours never did. * Abby: (Gasp) Fine, but when you two get your haunches handed to you in a real match remember, we warned you. (Walks away) * Otis: You know what, she's always doubted my wrestling skills and math skills and language skills but mostly it's my wrestling skills. Well, I'm gonna show her. We are going straight to the top, Abby, do you hear that? * Pip: We need a song. * Otis: I got one, and it goes something this. (The montage was starting as Otis sing his song) Otis They say it's over, but they're all wrong 'cause it's never ending till you hear the gong. Otis, you're the best, you're on top You're gonna go all the way, you'll never stop. Otis, you're the best, you'll always win. Overcoming an obstacle, you're the wizard or win... (The momtaige was over) * Otis: ..ning. What? You guys never heard that one? * Wanda: Nope. (skip to with Pip, Pig, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Timmy, Cosmo, Sunset Shimmer and Eeyore) * Pip: Oh, man, I am one pumped mouse. After Otis and Wanda wins tonight, they'll move on to the championship. * Cosmo: I know! I can't believe I had a wife is a pro of this. * Timmy Turner: I know, too. * Winnie the Pooh: Me too. * Tigger: Yeah, I know that too. * Rabbit: You know, so do I. * Piglet: I do too. * Eeyore: Me too. * Sunset Shimmer: I still think this was a bad idea. * Tigger: Don't worry, Sunset. They'll do just fine. * Pig: I don't know, his next opponent looks pret-ty tough. * Wrestler: (Reading a script) "Don't hurt me, Milk Machine and Whirling Curler. I got a wife and 4 calves" and then I go "Ahhh!" * Bling: Come on, man, you gotta to really sell it. Listen, we both know that Otis and Wanda are the worst wrestlers ever. You gotta to convince the folks that you're afraid of them. And my boss will pay me double for this, so make it good, you hear me? (Pig Sneezes) * Pig: Uh, sorry, wrong room. * Pip: Didn't hear a thing. (Back with Otis and Wanda with Ferddy and Peck massaging their backs) * Otis: Thanks, guys. * Wanda: Yeah, this is really helping. * Pip: Otis, Abby was right, all of your fights have been fixed! * Otis: What? Pip, come on, don't tell me you guys are jealous of our fame too. * Tigger: We're telling you the truth. * Winnie the Pooh: And something about an boss. * Sunset Shimmer: You have to back down. * Wanda: Listen, guys. I'm pretty sure there's no way they're losing to us on purpose. (at the ring) * Wrestler: Don't hurt me, Milk Machine and Whirling Curler, I got a wife and, and... Line? (Otis throw him out) * Otis: We are Powerful! * Crowd: Milk Machine! Milk Machine! Milk Machine! * Bling: (on mic) Now that's what I call spectaculus. Be here next week for the championship bout... The Disaster in the Pasture! (Back the Others) * Pig: Guys, what are we going to do? Those two never gonna believe they can't really wrestle. They're walking around like a champion. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, If they faces a guy who's really trying, they'll get destroyed. * Cosmo: Timmy, we gotta get Otis and Wanda. Wanda has to pay for lunch. * Timmy: Really? * Pip: We gotta stop that fight. * ???: Oh, I thinks that's not gonna happen. (It's Bowser Jr.) * All: BOWSER JR.!!! * Pig: Um, who's Bowser Jr.? * Winnie the Pooh: He's the son of our worst enemies, Bowser Koopa and Mistress Nine. * Pig: He doesn't look that scary. * Sunset Shimmer: He's married to a Firebender. * Pip: Now that's scary. * Tigger: Okay. Why you're here and what's your father up to? * Bowser Jr.: Oh nothing, Expect Otis and Wanda will had their final words in next week? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?!! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Bowser Jr.: Yep. That's why I'm gonna trap you all! * Tigger: Show them what your made of, Buddy Bear. * Winnie the Pooh: Fluff. * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. * Bowser Jr.: Good one, now it's my turn! (He trap them) * Bowser Jr.: Oh, and don't worry about those two, I had a special thing for them. * Pig: Uh, does that mean he's gonna hurt us? * Pip: Pretty much. * Bowser Jr.: Get 'em, boys. * Pig: Yep, he's gonna hurt us! * Pip: I'm a bleeder! The Ending (The next night) * Goat: (on mic) Ladies and Gentlemen... Get Ready for The Disaster in the Pasture! * Wanda: We are totally gonna win this thing. * Otis: I can feel it in my bones. And my bones are incredibly smart. * Lynn: So, boss, how do you want us start it off. * Bling: Yeah... (clears throat) about that... You're not gonna win tonight, fellas. You're taking a dive in the sixth. * Otis: (laughs) You know, when I do understand you, you're very, very funny. * Bling: Oh, I'm serious, Otis. You didn't think you three could play in the big leagues now, did ya? You had a nice run, but now you're going down. * Wanda: What!?! * Otis: (Gasps) I can't believe it. * Wanda: Abby and the other were right. Well, you can forget it, pal. * Otis: Yeah. We don't take dives for anyone. * Bowser Jr.: Oh really? * Wanda: Bowser Jr.!?! * Lynn: You know him? * Wanda: He's an old enemy. * Bowser Jr.: I would think twice about what you say next. * Lynn: And why's that? (Bling reveals Pip and Pig tied and Pooh and the others locked up) * Otis: Pip, Pig? * Wanda: Pooh, Timmy, Sunset? * Lynn: Lincoln,' '''Scurffy?!? * '''Otis:' Let 'em go, Bling! * Bling: After you've thrown the match. * Wanda: And what if we say no? * Bling: Cause if you double cross us, they'll be sent to one of my wrestle camps to be used as practice dummies. * Bowser Jr.: And Pooh and the other we'll be sent to my dad to deal with them. * Otis: Ok, stop, stop, stop, we'll do whatever you want, just please leave our friends alone. * Wanda: Please. * Bowser Jr.: As you wish. * Bling: Now get out there and lose like you never lose before, (At the ring) * Otis: I can't believe I let him play us like that. Oh, well, how hard can it be to lose? * Wanda: You might want to turn around. (And their opponent is strong, and it's a bull) * Otis: Could be very hard, it turns out. (The bull stated throwing Otis around) * Wanda: That's it! Bye-bye, bull! (Her wand didn't work) Hey what the- (The bull stated throwing Wanda around, too) * Abby: I was afraid this would happen. Where's Pooh and others? They gotta help me stop this. * Bessie: Yeah, and bring me back a box of malted milk balls. (Back at backstage) * Bowser Jr.: So, fokes, any last words? * Rabbit: Uh, let me answer that by saying, HELP!!!!! (Abby hears him and see he and the other tied up) * Abby: How'd you boys like to see some real wrestling? (Roars and started charging) (Back in the ring) * Bling: Ok, guys, it's the sixth, time to take your dive. (They got hited) * Otis: We are but humble Bread makers. (they fell down) * Abby: Guys, look who I found. * Winnie the Pooh: Hey. * Otis: Pip, Pig, you're not practice dummies! * Wanda: And the rest of you aren't in Bowser's Kingdom. * Pig: Abby freed us from Bling's goons. * Tigger: And beat the snot out of Bowser Jr. * Sunset Shimmer: You got a fight to win. * Pip: Yeah. Now, cet up and milk that cow. * Wanda: Right. * Otis: (gets up) Ok, fella. I may not be, you know, a real wrestler. But you and that boss of yours made a big mistake. * Wanda: You messed with our friends! * Otis: Prepare for a bovine blizzard! (both of then attack at him) * Bling: What are you doing? You're making a mockery of fixed wrestling. (Otis spring him around and throw at Bling) * Bling: Not the Hair! (Than Bling got splat from the opponent to death, everyone had cheering for Otis, Lynn, and Wanda) * Wanda: Cosmo, wake up! I'm alive! * Cosmo: You are? Well there go my dating plans. (Wanda get angry) I mean, Yay you're back. (Wanda punches him on the side) * Otis: Abby, abby...! * Abby: Otis, Otis, I'm here for you. * Otis: Come closer, I gotta say something. * Abby: What is it? * Otis: Even closer. (Than Abby make a look at him) * Otis: I am so real wrestler, in your face! Raspberry (The Next Day) * Otis: We wanted to thank you guys for helping us, you know... Even though I acted like a complete jerk. * Abby: Oh, that's all right, Otis. You guys prove you got what it takes. * Wanda: We sure did. * Otis: You amateurs care to try out my new---STEEL CAGE PAIN PALACE!!!! * Abby: Amateurs? (roars and throws Otis on the cage) * Otis: (in pain) Not bad. * Timmy Turner: You ok, Otis? * Otis: I'll just gonna be on the floor. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47